unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ADMYAMAMOTO
Welcome to Gruntipedia! Thanks for your edit to the Hornet page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- H3 (Talk) 11:18, March 30, 2009 Editing When you edit a page, do it all at once, not 20 little edits. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 18:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello, ADMYAMAMOTO! I am Linsday Lohan! LOL, nah not really. From iZak. (bleep) OW, MY BALLS! WTF!^ Gruntiness Question on H3's Page Blake hasn't been around much at all lately, I think he's been overwhelmingly busy or something like that, so hopefully I can be of some help here in his place. I'm not sure if the admins want a non-admin writing the Gruntiness article. Unless you hear from an admin otherwise, don't try to post it. If you feel like it, keep working on it, just don't put it up unless you get the go-ahead from an admin. I, however, have no say in this matter, since I just am a rollbacker. Anyway, if you want someone to look over your material to see if other people will see it as funny, let me know. Not only am I able to see if the humor's there, but I also have other people who might be able to look it over. Just a thought, [[User:ShadowyLeftHand|'S']][[User talk:ShadowyLeftHand|'L']] 16 December 2009 at 11:30 AM EST (GMT - 5:00) The only reason I said anything at all is because of H3's absence. I don't know when he'll be back, nor do I want to ask him about it because that'd be pushy. Still, the offer's out there if you want someone to help with the article. [[User:ShadowyLeftHand|'S']][[User talk:ShadowyLeftHand|'L']] 16 December 2009 at 11:41 AM EST (GMT - 5:00) Gruntipedia News Hello, ADMYAMAMOTO. Want to help me with the Gruntipedia News? It's just something I just set up today. The Gruntipedia News organizes the official Gruntipedia news and has a little part about Halo Humor News. The only people who are in the Gruntipedia News Staff is the Gruntipedia admins and me, but since most admins are busy, it's only me. So, if you want to help then just post here. Don't worry about the requirements, you already have them all. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 00:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) The Official Gruntipedia News Don't edit those official gruntipedia news articles. You can edit on the Gruntipedia News article but not the pages that are linked. If you want to put official news about Gruntipedia, do it on the Gruntipedia News article. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 00:47, December 25, 2009 (UTC) RFA On your request for adminship, you forgot to add some links. Don't forget to read the top of the RFA article so you know which links I'm talking about. You can get them ready since no admin has probably read it yet. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 01:47, December 25, 2009 (UTC) RFA Again No, you got it wrong. You gotta make links to your user page, contributions, and edit count. It says on top of the RFA article. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 01:55, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Custom Widget I'm thinking of making a custom widget for the wiki. Though, I was wondering: do the custom widgets I add are only displayed to myself or is it shown to everyone? "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 01:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Custom Widget Never mind. Doesn't work like I thought it would. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 01:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Reply Hey. I agree with the links and all, too. Christmas was good, though there wasn't any party. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 13:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Pure Form Hey, the Tank Form and the other 2 Flood forms are pure form. Pure form is a type of flood that is pure in which the types of flood are made up of 100% Flood biomass and no host is needed. Think of the Pure Form as a categorization of the 3 flood forms. The Combat Form, Carrier Form, and Infection form have a category called Feral Forms. Proto-Graveminds and Graveminds have a category called Advanced Forms. Just saying that the merge seems a bit unnecessary. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 22:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Yapyap I really forgot how I really came up the name. First, I had an account long time ago and it's name had something to do with a Grunt. Though, I forgot the password and made this account. I guess the name is from Halo: The Flood or from Pope Yapyap I. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 23:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) RFA Stuff I think you have one thing going against you for your RFA request, but I'm not sure how H3 feels about it. The profanity, mainly, makes me a little concerned on if you're a good fit for admining here. Perhaps if you cleaned up your pages a little (and also used a spellcheck tool before you post important things), you could make it in once there's more of a need for administration. Just a thought, [[User:ShadowyLeftHand|'S']][[User talk:ShadowyLeftHand|'L']] 21:09 EST 13 February 2010 Halo Legends I read the article you made. It seems good. Though, there is a lot of stuff that is wrong in spelling, format, and grammar but I already fixed some of it. I checked and there was an article for Halo Legends. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 23:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) UotM Do you think we could use a User of the Month event? We could name it Grunt of the Month or... "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 01:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Germany Sorry it too me so long to respond, I had a car crash. Anyway, Germany is good, I have been there twice now, they are starting up a new restoration project for all of the old buildings in the cities (at least in Bavaria, that is where I have traveled) so lots of things are under constuction, but otherwise, the beer is good, and the people are nice. Anything specific you wanted to know? [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 03:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Template Sorry for responding this late, I was busy. I'll get the template ready soon... Also noticed there's been a lot of low-quality articles being created recently. Working on: template, gametypes. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 01:31, March 19, 2010 (UTC) After few minutes of typing, I present you with this template and this category. They're for the articles that have been good for Christmas. Use 'em wisely. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 02:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Whining kids... halp. THESE KIDS ARE FUCKING UP THE WAR ON PANTS Stel' Vadam 20:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Inactive I won't be here much often anymore, since I don't have any Halo games at all anymore and I'm getting bored with wikis. Don't forget to undo the spam that some IPs and users make (like the ones that promoted vandalism in Halopedia and Combine OverWiki). Good luck on Gruntipedia. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 13:14, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Admin I think it would be better and easier for you if you had administrator status here so you could clean up the place. I suggest you get admin, either by messaging some or, if the bureaucrats are inactive, going here to adopt Gruntipedia. Go for it. I'll be here to recommend you. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 02:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations You won a free virus! I'm back. Good job on getting admin status. Gruntipedia's layout, or whatever it's called, looks screwed up. I liked the former layout. How about giving the old, pope some admin status, eh? It's up to you. There are still many more articles to be deleted, created, and organized. I'm going to be working on categories and gametypes. Thanks for you time, "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 02:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the admin + bureaucrat status. Now to improve many many things. Ever seen that Username template? It's supposed to display the name of the person who is reading a page, though it's broken. I know how to fix it. Give me a minute. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 02:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: and it didn't go very well. I'll try at another time. Layout Yes, that'll do for now. Gonna work on Category:Browse. "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 22:29, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Game How does another game sound like? Should it be like a quiz or a more challenging version of Link? "Pope" Yapyap III Unholy 17:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) why would you delete pedo jackal page its funny and awseome and 19 of my friends dont want it deleted please dont delete it Halopedia quiz? The Never-Ending Quiz that Halopedia had has been removed in February with the rest of the fun games. After I'm done with the quiz, it should have at least 20 questions. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I'm also gonna change the namespace of Link from "Text Adventure:" to "Game:". And delete the old, unfinished The Stranded text adventure. Summer Later, have a good summer. I'll be here keeping order and doing other stuff. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 18:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) hi thanks for the page pedo jackal, i love it and i love this site thnx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your Talk Page It seems that since your advent into adminship, there have been people on your talk page that don't know how to sign their name or add a section. If you can find them on here, I suggest you give them a little lecture on how to do so once you're back in the swing of things. Also, sorry for my rollbacking absence lately, school and work don't like me being online. [[User:ShadowyLeftHand|'S']][[User talk:ShadowyLeftHand|'L']] 11:35 EST 12 July 2010 GoG lol. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 21:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Update Welcome back! There's been a few changes while you were gone. GoG is now alive (You've been also drafted into it). There's now a Featured Quote section in the Main Page. And I made this new game. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) GoG Leadership I made you a Lord of the Dance and added two new ranks, Kamikaze Grunts and the Deacon. I'm going to reorganize the forums and create a game page to list all of Gruntipedia's games. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 22:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Pic lol Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re : Vandalz Yes a long time ago so they have already been splattered n bagged. We shall vrise as one and destroy the tyranny that rules over Kyzerstan 12:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Arby n Chief Used to. Only watched a few vids. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) huh What happened to the other people like Manticore and Blake in '08 ? : We shall vrise as one and destroy the tyranny that rules over Kyzerstan 02:41, September 30, 2010 (UTC) lol I figured it was more funnier then like that vandal on the talk page of this possibly classified file. I lol'd at the troll We shall vrise as one and destroy the tyranny that rules over Kyzerstan 12:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Nice to hear it I've decided to make levels about NOBLE fighting the MW2 Bungie Ninja. Unfortinately the camp's WIFI is screwed so I won't be doing edits. Good luck with your war with Halopedia I almost feel sorry for them ... ALMOST ;) We shall vrise as one and destroy the tyranny that rules over Kyzerstan 01:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) FERREX cR FARMS! I got proof and sorry about to use alot of space due to lack of font We shall vrise as one and destroy the tyranny that rules over Kyzerstan 04:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/default.aspx?player=ferrex http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=faq&cid=28756 ferrex - REX CaptainNext: Captain Grade 1 (311 of 23000) *Game History * :) I would just like to say thank you for helping create the worlds most epicest website ever!Blahmarrow 04:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Naming Oggespartan suggested that we should rename the species/weapons/vehicles articles to their real name, like Grunt=Unggoy. What do you think about this? Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 15:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Back I'm back -Helljumper (my sign doresn't work ) Naming What I mean is that instead of using the name Energy Sword as the article name we should use the "correct" name (Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword). However, you should be re-directed to the Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword even if you write 'energy sword' in the searchbar. Oggespartan117 21:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Thx your welcome we realy needed it Re:Naming I can manage. Green light?That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 08:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC)'' Naming How do you change an article's name?That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 22:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC)'' Renaming project I'm already on it. Don't you worry.That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 11:49, October 11, 2010 (UTC)'' Naming Ok, I have covered all weapons but you may have to finish species and vehicles. My internet is beggining to f**k up :(.That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 17:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC)'' Halopedia tab The Halopedia template has , which will display the name of the page the template is on. So, renaming the articles shouldn't create problems with the links. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 19:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey I got an awsome template for vandals on the block message it's here I didn't make it though. How do I make my sign colour and pics ? {{SUBST:dub}] 01:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Mission accomplished I've renamed all the species, weapons and vehicles. However, I'm unable to move the Grunt page to Unggoy because it has already moved from Unggoy to Grunt for some reason.That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 09:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC)'' My Entire Page getting Deleted Hey, a page I created, J'Suz Kusov and his Elite Posse, has had everything tooken off of it by a user now I have to start all over again, did you give him permission to do this? Thanks! Many thanks for the congrats. It sure feels good being appreciated for your work. Did you fix the Grunt page for the error I reported?That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 19:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC)'' Suggestion Can I suggest you add the Skirmishers to the Covenant species template? For example, like you did with the Lekgolo, put the Skirmishers in the Jackal part in parantheses and say something funny like "Turkeys on Roids" or something? J'Suz Kusov 19:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC) favor I heard you were a administrator on Halopedia. If so could you help me by removing link to my gamertag on my profile ? Why I can't is cuase I been banned. Helljumper 02:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh Yea I got banned one time for creating a very useful article hoping to help the community, but instead I was prisonerto High Charity and got a Mark of Shame. Its K if I'm ever spammed by 'em I'll send them rand0m stuff and then they will feel sorry for hate mailing me. Its entertaining. This is SSPPAARRTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 22:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Layout Where do you keep hearing these things... >.> I didn't change it, Wikia did. It's the Wikia Network's "new look." Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:01, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Halopedia Halopedia has fled from Wikia's cruel oppr-- Halopedia moved to a new domain name. I got this news from an e-mail from Nicmavr and confirmed it by looking at Halopedia's main page. I will be handling the links to Halopedia. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 22:02, October 28, 2010 (UTC) test testing my sig sorry. Its this crappy layout. I can hardly find things. Hellljumper 141 Error! Eat a taco and shut up. Contributions Talk Page 22:06, October 28, 2010 IT DIDN'T GO WELL.. Layout Again I have reversed Wikia's layout change and, best of all, no more confusion! Time for a vodka party at my house. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 22:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Also got this as a reward: Layout :/ *yawn* *looks at layout* Looks like Wikia changed our wiki's layout back to the New Confusing Look. And they took out the monaco skin just in case a mischievous local admin tried change it back! Wonderful works from Wikia... Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 18:32, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Halopedia We all trusted wikia to deliver our great Gruntipedia into a new era of prosperity. But like our monarchy before the Revolution,they have been colluding with the West, with only self-interest at heart! The time has come to show our true strength. They underestimate our resolve. Let us show that we do not fear them. As one people, we shall free our bretheren from the yoke of foreign oppression! Our armies are strong and our cause is just.As I speak, our armies are nearing their objective, by which we will restore the independence of a once great Gruntipedia. Our noble crusade has begun. Just as they lay waste to our wiki, we shall lay waste to their's. This, is how it begins. -Helljumper141 Halopedia -- [[User:Helljumper141|'Helljumper']] (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) 13:31, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rule 34 It's all fun and games until you unknowingly click a link to a disturbing video <:(. The Swede '' -Snackstället 13:46, November 14, 2010 (UTC)'' Re: Sig Their Desert Eagles :) -- [[User:Helljumper141|'Helljumper']] (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) 13:33, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Xbox Live No, though I do have an account on Steam. And an email account. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 21:06, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Elite article Nope. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Gone I'm going to be busy for awhile. Probably for a month or half. Take care of the wiki. You're in charge of GoG for now. I'll try to answer my messages within a few days it's been posted. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:48, November 20, 2010 (UTC) British on Vodka No longer Helljumper141 The evidence is here. When you get to page scroll down to the "Guess What ?" section Hey can I have permission to edit the main page? Just to add "Covenant Separatists" to the Factions list is all I want to do. J'Suz Kusov 04:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC) WW2 gif It doesn't have any copyright to make it possible to track the source. Just copy it from my userpage. The Swede/Snackstället 10:30, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yo Yo I got a question, how the fuck do you leave that message to every new Gruntipedian? Doesn't your ass get tired? Lmao J'Suz Kusov 23:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Random Picture Time Since your an admin that goes hard, I decided to leave you a random picture, enjoy. J'Suz Kusov 02:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Ranks and Awards Wikia and Wikipedia are separate organizations. Wikia owns Gruntipedia. As for the new rank, I merged the General and King rank to create the Consulate of the Grunts, a position that you, me, and Simon holds. I'm not finished with the awards. Planning to revise the GoG page again. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 23:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Hope you know, User:Oggespartan117 is now an admin without bureaucrat status. Giving out bureaucrat status Do not do this. Give them admin instead. You just gave them rights to make others admins and bureaucrats. Also, admin comes with rollback. No need to add both admin and rollback. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 00:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) i think gruntipedia is a pretty cool guy Eh promoet jsuz and doesn't afraid of SHIT. Lol ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 02:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Shiny template Is it possible for me to to decide whether an article deserve this award? The Swede 16:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Concussion Rifle I can't believe that Gruntipedia doesn't have an article on it!! I'm too lazy to make it myself, can you do it pl0x? EDIT: I created it because you're a lazy bastard I felt that it should be created NOW. But can you add it to the weapons template? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 02:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I know what your username means Admiral Yamamoto, he was some dude in World War II. Caution. . 08:20, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yo! I'll send you a friend request on LIVE, but man, if you have any spare time, you need to come back, it would benefit the whole site. Caution. . 00:51, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi there :3 Welcome back i am a fan of your work its been TOO long. lots changed anyway nice to meet ya day ai to me im Maddislimane :3 Free The Mind Biatch! 00:53, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yo! So now that your here are you gonna be able to contribute at times cos it'll be fun having people come back after a few years :D P.S. Do you have skype? me and oskar have it so we 3 could chat/text each other XD Free The Mind Biatch! 19:37, April 21, 2013 (UTC) chat? do you wanna chat? Free The Mind Biatch! 19:38, April 21, 2013 (UTC) A Very Crappy Guess :3 Hey I got to ask are you in Wales cos oskar told me that the time on different peoples talk pages depends on the place they are so im guessing are you in Wales Or Ireland? you dont have to answer if you want to remain undisclosed :3 RE: Skype I have a different skype name. I can give it to you if you'd like. Free The Mind Biatch! 17:54, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Skype Hop onto chat and I'll tell you Free The Mind Biatch! 18:45, October 2, 2013 (UTC)